


At Water's Edge

by veiledndarkness



Category: New Waterford Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: It was supposed to be easy to leave.





	At Water's Edge

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: At Water's Edge

Movie: New Waterford Girl

Pairing: Implied Moonie/Lou

Rating: PG for adult themes

Summary: It was supposed to be easy to leave.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm intended.

*

She should be happy; the plan's working.

But sitting there in the rowboat with Lou, indulging in her love of watching the cold, grey waves roll in, Moonie can feel everything that they aren't saying, hear every echo.

And when Lou breaks the silence, telling her that _'the Hudson River is filled with piss, cola, and sludge'_, she nods, accepting her words.

Stolen kisses, the slow, sweet hours that pass in Lou's car, with musty blankets under them, all that she'll leave behind for a chance to be something more than what her family intended.

It burns, leaving her behind.

*


End file.
